The Poor Wolf
by EternalWren9991
Summary: Little Red Riding Hood in the Wolf's perspective. The untold story of that fateful day.


**I don't own Little Red Riding Hood. This is another random Creative Writing assignment. So, enjoy! **

**AN: The italics is a flashback. Just so nobody gets confused.**

I look across a mahogany desk at an official looking man with a small black notebook, pen poised over the page.

"So, tell me what happened," he instructs.

"Well," I begin, " It started out as any normal day…"

"_I awoke to the happy sounds of the forest. I looked up at the baby blue sky where a couple of blue birds fluttered overhead. I smiled inwardly and stood. I stretched so deeply that I felt each of my vertebrae pop like individual bubbles._

_When I came out of my stretch, a thirst ached in the back of my throat. I loped over to a small brook that babbled beside my home. The sunlight sparkled off the whispering brook. As I looked into the clear water, what looked back was a devilishly handsome wolf with tawny brown fur and golden eyes._

Man. I'm a sexy beast! If I do say so myself, _I thought admiring my reflection on the water's surface. I lowered my head into the cool liquid. Ripples began to radiate outward as I lapped at the water. Soon, my thirst had been quenched. I raised my head and sniffed the air. Just a couple of rabbits and some squirrels with a hint of bitter almond_.

Wait… Bitter almond? _I puzzled as I looked. A flash of scarlet red caught my attention. I watched as the scarlet red thing bob along a few yards from my house. I crouched down and began to stalk the red thing. I paused as the creature bent down, picked a wildflower, and placed it in a growing bouquet. The thing started to hum. Then, the realization hit me._

It's a little girl. How cute. I wonder where she's going?

_"I walked up to the little girl and asked, 'Where are you going, little girl?'_

_The girl jumped, upsetting some of her flowers in her wicker basket._

_'I'm going to my grandmother's house,' she answered in a small voice._

_'Oh. How nice.'_

_I eyed the basket that was obviously the source of the bitter almond smell._

_'What's in the basket?' I inquired._

_The girl gave me a slightly panicked look._

_'Oh. It's just some baked goods for my granny. She's hasn't been feeling well lately. She might die soon.'_

_In that second, I knew the little girl was up to no good. _

_'I have to go, Mr. Wolf. It's growing late, and my granny is expecting me,' she said. With that, the red hooded little girl turned and skipped away. I stood there a moment before turning and sprinting down a shortcut I knew to the kind old lady's house. When I got to the small cabin, I walked through the small garden in the front yard, up to the titanium steel door, and scratched on it._

_"A few moments later, the door opened, revealing a little old lady with snowy white hair and a kind smile._

_'Why, hello there, Theodore Benjamin Bart Wolf.' _"

The man in the suit stops what he's writing, and looks at me in a funny fashion. I sigh.

"I know my initials are T.B.B.W, which people have interpreted as meaning The Big Bad Wolf. May I continue?"

The man nods once.

_"As I was saying, the old lady gave me a kind smile._

_'What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?'_

_I quickly explained the situation to her. _

_'Oh my,' she said, 'I never thought my daughter would actually go through with it.'_

_I gave her a confused look._

_'What are you talking about?'_

_'You see, dear. I might not look like it, but I am a multi-billionaire.'_

_My eyes went wide in surprise. _

_'Really?'_

_'Yes, sir. My greedy daughter wants my money, but while I'm alive, she won't see a penny of it. So, she's sending her daughter, a trained assassin, with poisoned treats. I find that quite rich.'_

_'What should we do?' I asked her._

_The little old lady leaned in close and told me the plan. I smiled deviously._

_'I like it. Show me the costume,' I said._

_"She led me to a closet filled with identical floral printed caps and gowns. I took one, put it on, and climbed into the lady's huge four post bed. Soon, a small knock sounded from the fortified door. _

_'Come in,' I said, mimicking the old lady's voice with a slight rasp. She entered, looking as innocent as a newborn lamb. Then, we got into the whole 'My, Grandma! What big eyes you have! All the better to eat you with, my dear!' thing. I jumped out of the bed, getting tangled in the satin sheets. The girl fled._

_Suddenly, a burly 'Lumber Jack' man burst through the window and killed me."_

"I find that completely unfair! I mean I was just helping a little old lady! It's just..."

The man coughs loudly, interrupting my rant.

"Sorry," I apologize sheepishly, "Well, any way. That's why I'm here."

The man jots something down on his notebook, then hands me a pink slip.

"What's this?" I ask, examining the slip.

"Well, it's sort of like a one way ticket," he explains.

"To where?"

"I'm sorry to say this, Mr. Wolf, but welcome to Hell."

**MWHAHAHAHA! I am evil! Poor wolfie. Just trying to do the right thing...**

**If you like my story, please review. I can't improve if you don't review.**


End file.
